


The Death of Innocence

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Marvel
Genre: Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 19:25:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15444123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: Thanos captures Loki’s daughter





	The Death of Innocence

“Useless, puny God.” Thanos scowled, baring his teeth as he picked Loki up by the throat. “You couldn’t save your brother, nor your friends. What else have you to lose?”

Loki choked out a gurgle, incomprehensible to Thanos, even in the empty playground.

“Tell me, why do you chose to suffer among these wastes of life? What do you have here?”

“Daddy!” a child’s voice echoed frantically from the tree that surrounded the left side of the playground. “Daddy, what’s going on?”

Thanos’s attention turned over to the child, glowering at the site of her fresh pigtails as they bounced in the air as she skidded to a stop He dropped Loki from the air, ignoring the groan of pain that fell from Loki’s mouth as he rounded on the small child.

“Hello, little one.” Thanos eyed her wearily, ignoring the coughing sounds coming from behind him as he strut with a purpose over to the child. “What are you doing here?”

“Are you daddy’s friend?” she asked, looking up at the man with innocence in her body as she gently swayed her arms beside her. 

“Yes.” he answered, kneeling down to look at her eyes.

“Why were you hurting him?” she asked. “Is my daddy a bad man?”

“He needed to be taught a lesson, little one.” Thanos frowned, reaching out to tuck her hair behind her ear. “He’s not feeling too well.”

“What’s wrong with my daddy?” she frowned.

“What’s your name?” he asked, ignoring the small child’s question.

“Layla!” she giggled, grinning at the man. “What’s your name?”

“Thanos.” He smiled before peering over his shoulder and smirking at the form of a weakened Loki, frail and still gasping for air. “Let’s go, little one. Care to accompany me to help your daddy? We must hurry to find the proper medicine.”

At her nod of approval, Thanos grabbed her arm and tucked her into him before walking off, ignoring Loki’s weak cries of protest.


End file.
